


Dan's shop of miscellaneous relaxation goods.

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Sex Shop, Shyness, Surprisingly
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Dan owns a shop selling anything from sex toys, to massage oil, and from lace panties to comfortable loungewear. Anything to help people relax.This is the story of his shop and it's customers. And in particular: one special customer called Max.
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne, Antonio Giovinazzi/Lance Stroll, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Dan's shop of miscellaneous relaxation goods.

**Author's Note:**

> My search history is fucked up now, but worth it.
> 
> If there is any need for it, there might be more of this verse!

If there was anything Daniel was proud of in his life, it was his shop. The shop, which had opened 2 years prior, really was the Aussie’s pride and joy. It really had started out as a joke, some Mates of telling him he could sell about anything, including sex toys and Daniel, who was just out of college and was really not looking forward to taking up another office job, had decided to just go for it. He had worked in retail throughout college to earn some money and his friends were right, he was a good salesman.

And so ‘Daniel’s shop of miscellaneous relaxation goods’ had started. Naturally, things had been difficult at the start. Maybe Daniel had not chosen the right neighborhood (okay he definitely hadn’t, but that was beside the point) but the moment He had also started selling and creating his own line of nightwear and lingerie, sales rocketed. He still held an impressive collection of sex toys and bondage material, but the lingerie and outfits had started to take up more and more space as time went on. And as the shop grew, so did the number of people that regularly visited the shop.

Jean-Éric had been one of Dan’s first customers, from back when Daniel had mostly sold just dildos and vibrators. It had been the Frenchman’s idea for Dan to start selling some sexy clothing too, and had even helped him with picking designs and fabrics. Daniel still valued Jev’s advice, and liked it when the Frenchman came over.

It was only since recently that Jean-Éric had started bringing another man to the shop too. The other guy, André, a tall man with graying hair and a rather exasperated smile at all times, did not speak much, but it was clear he loved Jev a lot. Daniel quite liked him, even though he was very unlike other people Daniel hung out with normally. 

It surprised him when André came into the shop his own. Daniel still greeted him as he would any other customer, but it was clear André had noticed his curious look. The German chuckled.

“I want to buy something to surprise Jev with.” he said with a shrug. Daniel grinned, scooting out from behind the counter.

“Special occasion?” he asked. André’s cheeks turned a little pink.

“I’m going to ask Jev to marry me.” he said. “And if all goes well, I’m sure he wants to celebrate after.” he added with a wink. Daniel chuckled.

“I’m sure it will go well.” he said. “What were you thinking of getting?” he asked. André hummed. 

“I was thinking some nice boxers for sure, maybe those lace ones Jev arranged for you? He has been going on and on about them.” André said. “And maybe some massage oil, a nice toy…” he shrugged. Daniel chuckled and gestured him along, showing the different colour of lace boxers he had. André picked out black for himself and dark purple for Jean-Éric, before spending a good 15 minutes sniffing all the different massage oils Daniel had in stock. 

Daniel advised him a little bit, until he heard the little bell signaling another customer had entered.

“Hiya, welcome!” he greeted the man. The guy was a little wide-eyed, eying the interior of the shop a bit wearily. His lips were plump and lush and his blue eyes framed by thick lashes. Daniel thought he was rather beautiful. 

“Can I help you?” Daniel asked when the man stayed quiet. The man swallowed thickly, eyes moving to the corner of the shop where the shelves were filled with sex toys. Daniel was almost going to start his usual talk of all the special discounts and offers when the man uncomfortably stepped away from the section.

“Do you have pajamas?” he muttered. Daniel was certain it had not been his intention when he came in, that the young man had come in here to buy sex toys instead, but he made no remark.

“We have some normal loungewear, or were you looking for something a bit more revealing?” he asked, leading the young man over to the front of the shop. The man blushed, touching some of the soft, gray pajama pants.

“N-no this is fine.” he said, peeking up at Daniel through his lashes. Daniel smiled encouragingly. 

“If there is anything else I can help you with, let me know!” he said, before heading back to the counter as André was ready to pay. The German glanced over his shoulder at the other customer and then winked.

“I’ll be quick, I think he needs more help.” he told Daniel softly as the young man still absentmindedly patted the pajama bottoms while he kept looking at the sex toy section. Daniel hummed and carefully packed the lace boxers in thin, black paper and placing all the items in a subtle black paper bag. 

“Say hi to Jev for me.” he said as he handed the bag to André. “And good luck tonight. I expect to be one of the first to know if he says yes.” he added. André hummed.

“You will. See you later.” he said, before wandering out of the shop. Daniel noted down the items sold before heading back over to the young customer, who was holding a black pajama set in his hands.

“Everything okay?” he asked with a smile. The man blushed.cleared his throat.

“I’d like these.” he muttered, holding up the set in his hands. Daniel smiled and took it from him.

“Good choice.” he said, heading back to the counter. The young man followed after him, still eying the toy section.

“Anything else I can help you with?” he asked. The man hesitated, but shook his head. 

“No thank you.” he mumbled. Daniel eyed him for a moment.

“We do have a rewards card. I just need your name and a phone number and I can give you the pass.” he said, while packing the pajama set safely in dark blue paper. 

“My name is Max.” the man mumbled. “Max Verstappen.” he finished, looking everywhere but Daniel’s face. Daniel smiled and typed it into the computer, together with the phone number Max gave him.

When Max headed to the door, paper bag and rewards pass held tightly in his hands, Daniel gave him a small wave.

“See you around, Max.” 

~~~~

Two days after, Marcus - one of Dan’s best friends - came in to give the Aussie the order of thongs that had been delivered at his house (best friend’s houses made way better post offices than the shop or the actual post office). A few young models, guys who modelled Dan’s collection for pictures on his website, were there too. One of them, Charles, was just trying on a set of sparkly garters and stocking over his usual tight briefs. Daniel noticed Marcus kept unintentionally looking at the young men, as did Charles’s friends.

“You’ve got an admirer.” Antonio told Charles with a wink, while closely inspecting a leather whip. Charles looked over his shoulder, eyelashes fluttering as he looked at Marcus with a soft smile. Marcus swallowed thickly and stared at the counter while Daniel sorted through the shipment he had brought.

“This should be your size.” Daniel said with a bright grin, holding up a deep red thong which was smaller than anything Marcus had ever seen.

“What is that supposed to cover.” Marcus snorted. Daniel winked.

“Why should it cover anything.” he teased. Charles hummed.

“I find men who wear that quite sexy.” he said with a seductive smile. Marcus blushed a deep red and Daniel grinned.

“Do you want to pay cash or card?” he asked with a wink. Marcus grumbled something under his breath and got his wallet out of his pocket. Daniel suddenly perked up.

“Your order arrived as well today.” he said, ducking under the counter and retrieving the package. He opened the box to check it was the right one, and a large, purple dildo fell out. Marcus looked about ready to punch Daniel, but then Charles popped up at his side, touching the toy.

“I have the same one, it’s really… _satisfying_ ” he purred. “If you want, I can show you how to use it best.” he added flirtatiously. Marcus blinked dumbly, but then smiled.

"How about I take you out for dinner first?" He said. Charles's smile widened.

"I'd like that."

Just as Daniel had wrestled Marcus out of the shop, to prevent Charles and him from making out right there and then, Max walked past the shop window. Dan waved at him, and when Max noticed, he seemed shocked, but hesitantly waved back. Daniel smiled lightly to himself and wandered back to his models. The third model, a more shy boy called Pierre, was inspecting the butt plugs laying around.

"This one." Daniel said simply, pointing at a box on the top shelf. "Daniil will like it." He added. Pierre grinned and inspected it more closely.

"He has been so stressed about work lately, he needs relaxation." He said. Dan snorted.

"Oh this will definitely relax him." 

~~~~

Antonio came back two days later, pulling a blushing young man with bushy eyebrows with him.

"Lance needs a dildo. And lube. For when I am away." He said simply. Lance seemed horrified about the ease with which Antonio spoke, and squeezed the Italian's hand tightly to pull him back to the door. Antonio sighed and slung his arm around Lance's shoulders.

"No need to be shy, Dan's a friend." He said, but that only seemed to horrify Lance more. Daniel had meanwhile wandered around the shop and returned two dildos, one smaller, one very much like what he expects Antonio's cock to look like, and a bottle of lube.

"That's all?" He asked when Antonio nodded approvingly and even Lance curiously picked the bigger dildo.

"Yeah that's all."

Max wandered in just as the pair left, eying the shop intently to see if they were alone.

"Iwantobuyadildo." He muttered to Daniel then. Daniel chuckled.

"A bit slower please, I'm getting old." He said, walking closer. Max sighed.

"I want to buy a dildo." The words almost seemed to physically pain him. Daniel nodded and pointed him over to the toy section.

"Do you know what you like?" he asked. Max picked up the dildo close to him, one so big Daniel wouldn't even dare to shove it into himself - and he had some practise. 

"This will do." Max muttered, shoving it in Daniel's hands. Dan hesitated.

"You know, if you tell me how experienced you are, I can help you find something better." He tried gently. Max sighed shakily, cheeks a deep red.

"I-I'm a virgin, well kinda at least." He mumbled. "Only recently admitted to myself I like boys so I've never…" he awkwardly gestured at his butt. Daniel hummed and placed the abnormally large dildo back done.

"What about this one?" He asked, picking up a smaller one. "It's a good start." He added, before reaching for a small vibrator too.

"This is good too. It's a 2 for 1 deal." He explained. It was a lie, there was no deal, but Max looked overwhelmed already.

"O-okay." Max whispered. "I'd like those then." He smiled hesitantly. Dan grinned back widely and brought the boxes to the counter. 

"You need some lube too?" He asked. Max nodded.

"Please." He was still blushing, but seemed relieved. Daniel took his time packing the order.

"How did you like the pjs?" He asked then. Max bit his lip.

"I eh… didn't try them yet." He admitted. "I only bought them because I was too afraid to ask for the dildo." He added. Daniel hummed.

"It's a comfy set, I can promise you that." He answered. Max smiled then, wide and honest.

"I'll try it out." He told Daniel. Daniel felt his heart swell at the words.

When Max turned to leave the shop, Dan quickly rounded the corner and caught his wrist.

"This might be way too forward of me…" he started, suddenly breathless. "But would you like to go for a drink with me sometime?" Now it was his turn to blush. Max seemed surprised but then smiled at him.

"You have my number, from the rewards card." He told Daniel gently. "Call me, yeah?" His eyes were wide and hopeful and Daniel just had to lean in to place a kiss to Max's cheek.

"I will.


End file.
